Virtual and augmented reality environments are generated by computers using, in part, data that describes the environment. This data may describe, for example, various objects with which a user may sense and interact with. Examples of these objects include objects that are rendered and displayed for a user to see, audio that is played for a user to hear, and tactile (or haptic) feedback for a user to feel. Users may sense and interact with the virtual and augmented reality environments through a variety of visual, auditory and tactical means.
Virtual or augmented reality (AR) systems may be useful for many applications, spanning the fields of scientific visualization, medicine and military training, engineering design and prototyping, tele-manipulation and tele-presence, and personal entertainment. Augmented reality, in contrast to virtual reality, comprises one or more virtual objects in relation to real objects of the physical world. Such an experience greatly enhances the user's experience and enjoyability with the augmented reality system, and also opens the door for a variety of applications that allow the user to experience real objects and virtual objects simultaneously.
However, there are significant challenges in providing such a system. To provide a realistic augmented reality experience to users, the AR system must always know the user's physical surroundings in order to correctly correlate a location of virtual objects in relation to real objects. Further, the AR system must correctly know how to position virtual objects in relation to the user's head, body etc. This requires extensive knowledge of the user's position in relation to the world at all times. Additionally, these functions must be performed in a manner such that costs (e.g., energy costs, etc.) are kept low while speed and performance are maintained.
There, thus, is a need for improved systems to provide a realistic augmented reality experience to users.